


"We can never be together" kiss

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background JJBella, Background Otayuri, Kind of cheating, M/M, prompt: "we can never be together" kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: “Nice skating,” JJ compliments as he’s seated on the locker room bench, unlacing his skates. The locker room is empty besides him and Yuri Plisetsky, who whips around at JJ’s words and glares at him like he doesn’t know whether the words were meant as a compliment or an insult. JJ sighs inwardly. Yuri always seems to think the worst of JJ, even though JJ has never been nothing but friendly to him.





	"We can never be together" kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

“Nice skating,” JJ compliments as he’s seated on the locker room bench, unlacing his skates. The locker room is empty besides him and Yuri Plisetsky, who whips around at JJ’s words and glares at him like he doesn’t know whether the words were meant as a compliment or an insult. JJ sighs inwardly. Yuri always seems to think the worst of JJ, even though JJ has never been nothing but friendly to him.

“…Thanks,” Yuri says after about ten seconds, having apparently concluded JJ was, in fact,  _not_  insulting him. “You too,” he adds as an afterthought. Years have mellowed Yuri somewhat, and these days he mostly condones to the mundane norms of society, complimenting people back when it’s called for. He sounds sincere about it, though, albeit awkward.

JJ’s eyes follow the curve of Yuri’s spine as he turns back around, tossing his skates into his bag. The years have also made Yuri’s body a work of art, his shoulders wider and his waist narrower in contrast to his chest. Yuri has changed out of his costume and is now wearing a gray t-shirt and sweatpants. He still looks breathtakingly good. JJ swallows, turning back to his tangled laces. He finally manages to pull the skates off and he wipes the blades properly dry, snapping the guards back in place and pushing the skates away.

When he looks up, Yuri is almost finished. His team Russia jacket is carelessly thrown over his shoulder and his skate bag is hanging from his fingers.

JJ swallows, suddenly realizing he will not see Yuri again before next season. Yuri will train in St. Petersburg and spend his off-time in Almaty, and JJ will be across the globe, training for next season in skating and practicing the perfect way to say, “I do” to Isabella come July.

He loves Isabella, more than anything, and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

But there are times, like right now when he looks at the sharp line of Yuri Plisetsky’s collarbone peeking out of the neckline of his shirt, when he can’t help but wonder what it would be like if things were different.

“Yuri, wait,” JJ says, and Yuri stops halfway to the door.

He turns around. “What?”

JJ walks over like his feet have a mind of their own. He stops right in front of Yuri and offers a hand. “I’ll see you next season. Have a good one.”

Yuri looks at the extended hand and then at JJ’s face. Finally he grasps the hand and shakes it. “Uh, yeah. You too.”

There’s a limit to how long a handshake should last to still count as socially acceptable, and JJ holds on long after that time limit has passed. His eyes trace Yuri’s features, stopping at the curve of his lips. Yuri’s brow is starting to furrow, and he looks like he’s about to say something, so JJ quickly pulls Yuri closer by the hand he’s holding and brings their lips together.

JJ knows he can’t have Yuri, but he can at least have this one kiss. A memory. It will be worth it, even if he gets punched in the face right after.

The touch is brief but intense, loaded with everything JJ wishes he could say.  _In another life, maybe_. It’s just closed lips and soft skin on skin, and then JJ is letting go of Yuri’s hand and retreating from the kiss. Yuri seems shell-shocked as he slowly brings a hand up to wipe his mouth.

JJ expects fire and brimstone, but Yuri doesn’t say anything. Instead, he lifts his skate bag to his shoulder by its strap and turns to leave.

He sees it in Yuri’s eyes as he turns to look at JJ from the door of the locker room; that fleeting burst of longing for something that can never be.

After the door has slammed shut in Yuri’s wake, JJ sits frozen on the locker room bench until his father comes to get him.

He and Yuri never talk about it, but when their eyes meet briefly across the ice during warm-ups at next year’s Skate Canada, JJ can see Yuri is thinking about it too.


End file.
